


Flesh

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Edward Nygma, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Dom Harvey Dent, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, NSFW Art, Naked Male Clothed Male, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Sub Edward Nygma, Top Harvey Dent, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: PWPHarvey Dent fucks Edward Nygma rough from behind.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	Flesh

Riddler: *breathes and pants* Keep going- Oh yeah! I knew you fuck me rough- AH HARVEY!

Two-Face: *breathes* Did i tell you to scream my name while our goons is at work? Let's keep going Ed. *fucks Riddler rough*

Riddler: *moans* Harvey, please, hah- harder! Let me cum more- ah!


End file.
